The Princess of the Southern Lands
by MacAnimeGirl
Summary: Set in the time of Sesshomaru's youth. What will Sesshomaru do when a Hanyou girl and her family come to seek refuge in the Lord of the Western Land's castle? How will he react when more and more she becomes a daily part of his life? SesshxOC
1. Ch 1: The Princess of the Southern Lands

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 1: The Princess of the Southern Lands**

* * *

The Lady of the Western Lands looked in disgust at the family before her own. It was that of another Inu-youkai. Lord Shin of the Southern Lands had come to the Western Lands to seek sanctum of Lord Inu no Taishio.

"Why can you not live within the Southern Lands as you always have Son of the House of the Black Moon? Why have you been forced to seek refuge at my house, the House of the Silver Moon?" Lord Inu no Taishio asked. He was curious to know what had driven a Taiyoukai close in power to his own out of said youkai's land.

"Forgive me Lord Inu no Taishio. My family and I have been forced out by a group of Bobcat and Blood Youkai. My son has been missing and without his help I did not have anyone to protect my family. We shall be in your service if you will allow us to stay until we can regain our lands." Lord Shin hoped that Lord Inu no Taishio would help him. All others had scorned him and his family, especially his wife and daughter, and he could not forsake them for he loved them more than his life.

"If I may speak milord," the Lady of the Western Lands asked as she touched Inu no Taishio's hand.

"You may," Inu no Taishio said as he gave her a look that said she had better behave herself.

"You have only yourself to blame for this problem. Had you not mated this pathetic human and fathered an even more pathetic half breed daughter then you would not have been punished as you have. And they you have the audacity to come here and ask us to take in such rubbish. These filthy creatures will not be…"

"ENOUGH!!!" The Lady of the Western Lands clamped her mouth shut tightly as she glared at her mate. His eyes were filled with rage. _"I have to be careful or there will be more problems to deal with, on top of these filthy beings running about in my home. I cannot allow such a thing. Hmmm." _The Lady of the West thought as she looked at her son, Sesshomaru. There was still hope.

"Well if I no longer able to speak as such may I make a proposition milord?" She asked sweetly purring to Inu no Taishio.

"I will hear it," Inu no Taishio said giving her a look that make the bravest of youkai cower, but not his lady.

"Why not see if they are worthy of being within our powerful castle?" The Lady went on even with the dangerous look she received from her mate. "Let their half-breed daughter spar against our pure-blooded son. If she wins against our son then you may stay with us however long you need. If she loses then you must find elsewhere to stay and leave our lands. Do you agree girl?"

For the first time Lord Inu no Taishio noticed the little child huddled close to her human mother. She had long curly hair the color of rubies that was pulled back into a hasty bun so as to keep it out of her face. She looked up and he saw that her eyes were the color of emeralds. She had an oval face and perfectly shaped lips even for a child. He knew that when she was older that male youkai and male humans alike would clamor for her affections. He looked into her eyes and saw a determination so strong in there that he knew she would accept his Lady's demands.

"I will accept." Inu no Taishio shook his head. Surely this girl knew that she didn't stand a chance against his son and that she would be beaten senseless, but he could do nothing to help her for she had acquiesced before he could intervene. This would be interesting to say the least.

"Sesshomaru, show this half-breed her place." The Lady said to the small boy who could have only been 9 or 10 years old, about the same age as the little girl. The young boy walked down the stair case that led to the thrones of his mother and father. He stepped into a sparring circle that was used when someone tried to challenge the power of another. These battles were usually to the death but this would not be.

The little girl rose from her position and walked into the circle. "What is your name girl?" Lord Inu no Taishio asked.

"Rose," was all the girl said as she bowed and stood to fight Sesshomaru.

"BEGIN." The Lady shouted.

Sesshomaru allowed his poison to come into his claws. He had just learned from his mother on how to use the poison as well as the poison whip he could now call at will. He didn't want to kill the girl but instead knock her out. He lunged at her and she side stepped him delivering a blow to his abdomen. He rolled and landed on his knee. He looked at the girl and saw the same ferocious determination his father had seen. This girl was going to do whatever she had to, to help her family.

Sesshomaru was in awe of such determination from a hanyou. He got up and circled the girl calmly. She never let her back to him and him never to her. They had already been well trained to battle. He made for another lunge at her. His claws found purchase into her upper right arm but he failed to notice that she had grabbed him. He felt himself being thrown but did not register it quick enough to react. He was thrown from the circle and had lost to a hanyou.

The little girl held her arm and grimaced as she felt the poison spread through her veins. She huffed heavily as she heard the wails of the Lady of the West. "You cheated. You have not won. You didn't defeat him."

The little girl named Rose looked at the Lady and said emotionlessly, "You never specified how I had to win just that I had to." The little girl jerked in surprise as she heard the roaring laughter of the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Marvelous. You certainly are quick-witted Princess Rose. You and your family are welcome to stay here within my home as specified by my Lady. Marianne," a vixen youkai appeared and bowed.

"Yes milord." She said quickly.

"Show them to their rooms and give them whatever they ask." Inu no Taishio said as he suppressed another round of laughter. He knew that if the girl had not thrown his son, Sesshomaru would have won. He would not punish his son for being bested by the hanyou girl. The loss would be punishment enough and Sesshomaru would learn to become quicker in thought of all the possible attacks his opponent could use.

Inu no Taishio smiled as the very relieved family left to tend to Rose's wound and get settled into their new home.


	2. Ch 2:  Dinner

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

* * *

Rose still could not believe that she and her family would be safe. She sighed as she looked over at her wound. She hated that the Prince would probably be punished for losing to a half-breed but she had to do whatever she could to help her family. Her mother, unknown to none except her family, was a human priestess. 

Rose being her child, had been born with the ability to use spiritual powers. It was an ace in the hold that she would use in the most desperate of times until she was able to use it completely and when she was old enough to use it wisely.

"My dear daughter," her mother called out to her. Rose went to her mother.

"I am so sorry that you had to that. I know that the Lady does not like Hanyou's at all, but we had no other choice but to come here to seek refuge. At least here none of the other youkai will dare venture because of the power of Lord Inu no Taishio." Her mother said tearfully as she patted her daughter's head and held her close.

"You did me proud Tenshi." Her father said. "Our daughter is strong as well as smart, Sakura. She outwitted the powerful son of the Great Dog Demon." Her father held her mother close. "It is thanks to our daughter that we have a safe haven, and I believe a new friend in the Lord of the West." Shin smiled as he recalled the laughter of Inu no Taishio.

"Thank you father, I only did what I had to, to help mother and you. That is all." Rose said shyly. She sighed and went to look out of the window balcony in the room they had been given. The room was very lavish and the maid youkai had been very nice.

1 week later

Rose walked down the path that had become familiar to her. She and her family had avoided eating in the main dining hall with the rest of the castle for fear of what problems may rise up because of their presence there. The Lord of the West had been kind enough to take them in and they had no wish to cause him any further trouble.

Rose walked with her head down hoping not to attract any attention. Her intention was to go to the kitchen and order their food. Then she would wait until the food was done and take it back to her family. Her father usually got their food but her mother had been sick and he had not wanted to leave Sakura's side. Rose had told her father she would get the food, she had done so before so it would be no trouble to get the food once again.

Suddenly, Rose ran into someone and fell backward. She looked up and was mortified to find that she had run into the Lord of the Western Lands, the Great Dog Demon, Lord Inu no Taishio. She gasped and stood up quickly bowing very low and apologizing repeatedly for bumping into him and not watching where she was going. She prayed that she had not angered him.

She then felt herself being picked up. "It is fine little one. My son has done the same before, though he did not have his head down. And neither should you my dear, you have nothing to be ashamed of." The Lord said as he held her.

Rose was stunned into silence. She had never once thought that such a powerful youkai could be so kind. "Th…th…thank you milord." She managed to stammer out.

"I have not seen you or your family at the dining hall at all. Where are you eating or are you all eating at all?" Inu no Taishio questioned Rose.

"Well milord. We didn't want to cause you any more trouble so we have been getting our meals and eating them in our rooms that you have so graciously given us." Rose said slightly petrified of his reaction.

"Nonsense, your family has just as much right to eat with us as anyone in the castle does. I expect to see you and your family in the dining hall immediately. I will not allow you to eat in your rooms unless it is a snack at night." The Lord said sternly. He then set her down in the direction of her and her family's rooms. Then the Lord left toward the dining hall.

Rose walked back to her room silently with her head up. If the Lord of the Western Lands told her she had no reason to keep her head down then she wasn't going to put her head down anymore. She only hoped that the Lady wouldn't retaliate.

Rose came into the room. She saw her father look at her curiously at her being back so soon and without the food. "Rose? What happened?" Shin asked.

"The Lord of the West said that we can no longer eat in our rooms unless it's for a snack at night. He said we have as much right as everyone else to eat in the dining hall." Rose said to her father.

Shin sighed and nodded his head. "Sakura? How do you feel my love?" Shin asked his beloved.

"I feel well enough to go eat with you. Let us go. I do not wish to anger the Western Lord." Sakura said as she rose up.

Moments later Rose and her family walked into the dining hall that had been active with talk until they had walked in. The room fell silent as everyone in the room looked up at the family of the Southern Lands. Inu no Taishio stood up.

"Come Lord Shin and family. You may come and sit with us here." Inu no Taishio swept his hand at three seats left open for the Southern Lands family.

The three sat down with Sakura in the middle of her daughter and her mate. Rose ended up sitting next to Sesshomaru. She glanced at Sesshomaru as he looked at her. She quickly looked back at her plate as a servant filled it with food.


	3. Ch 3: After Dinner Combat and Discovery

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 3: After Dinner Combat and Discovery**

* * *

After the dinner all departed and Rose started to follow her family back to their rooms when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and realized that it was much too small to belong to the Western Lord. Rose looked up and stiffened as she recognized the Western Lady.

"You half-breed are Princess in your lands no matter what your blood is. As a princess you must be educated and learn more of combat. My husband is the only one who wishes for you to continue your learning here. You will be taught with my son, but mind yourself and know that you will never be the equal to my pure blooded son." The Lady said condescendingly to Rose. "Now come, unless your father wishes for you to be an ignorant princess." The Lady looked at Shin.

Shin looked at his daughter and she did nothing. Rose finally smiled at him, trying to tell him it was okay and she would go with the Lady. Shin nodded. "You may go, but take of my daughter Lady please." With that said Shin and Sakura made their way back to their rooms.

"Let us go." The Lady roughly guided Rose to the Sparring Room.

Rose noticed that there were quite a few children there. She counted twenty. Her eyes widened. She could tell that they were all full-blooded youkai. A lump formed in her throat as she realized that she was going to get a very painful experience.

"NOW!" The Lady barked. Immediately, all of the children attacked Rose except for Sesshomaru, who only looked on at the scene in disgust.

Rose fought tooth and nail against all the children but her endurance was wearing down. There were too many of them for her to take, but she was not going to let them take her down without taking them down with her. She cried out in pain as someone slashed their claws down her back. Rose fell to the floor, pain rippling up and down her small tired form. She waited for more pain to come.

But it never did, Rose looked up to the form of Sesshomaru standing before her and keeping the other children at bay. "But why...?" Rose asked breathlessly.

"Mother, this isn't right. You cannot do this. We are to fight fairly until we are older. You know this." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFEND THAT HALF-BREED? YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR DEFIANCE!!!" The Western Lady bellowed.

"What is going on here?" A young man asked as he came barging through the door of the Sparring Room. The breathless young adult man looked at the scene before him. "ROSE!!!" The man ran to the girl. "What is the meaning of this Lady? Why have you harmed my sister as such?" The man outraged.

"And who do you think you are to ask such questions of me?" The Lady said indignantly.

"I am Talon, the son of Lord Shin from his first marriage." The man said as he picked up Rose.

"You are a pure blood as the rest of us here are. Why show compassion for this half-breed that was begotten from your father's foolish union with the human wench?" The Lady asked.

"Because this girl is more special than you could ever understand Lady. I know that woman my father is with and I approved the union. My father is no longer grieving and he is happy. Who am I to stand in the way of his happiness?" Talon said proudly.

The Lady of the West was speechless. She had not expected such an answer. Talon walked out of the room with Rose in his arms.

Sesshomaru watched the two leave. He had a newfound respect for Rose. She had held her own against the other children. Though she may have fallen she had left her own mark on each of the others. He smiled as he thought of it.

Rose awoke in her bed and got up to see Talon beside her. She had passed out not too long after he had picked her up. She smiled up at her brother, glad to see that he was alright and alive.

"Talon." She whispered. He looked over at her and then gave her a hug.

"My sweet little sister. Father has told me all about what you've been doing while you three have been here. I wish I could have followed but I had other business to take care of. You are quite resourceful little sister. I'm proud of you." Talon said while hugging her tightly. He set her back on the bed.

Rose smiled up at her brother. She had always thought him to be one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. If he had not been blood related she probably would have asked him to be her mate when she got old enough to. But that could never be because of their father and Rose was content with that. She had found another who sparked her interest, though it was a very dangerous interest to have in this particular male.

She thought back to Sesshomaru. He had been a worthy opponent when she had first battled him. When they had been at dinner she couldn't help but look at him. He was quite pretty for a boy, though there was no doubt that he was male for the way he carried himself said it blatantly. She would have to keep a closer eye on him and observe.

The only problems would be whether he would want to even befriend her and the little fact of his mother hating her guts.

There was a knock on the door and Talon asked who it was.

Shin answered, "Rose, Prince Sesshomaru has come to see you."

Rose looked at her brother, "Let him in."

Talon went to the door and let Sesshomaru in. Sesshomaru walked over to the much bandaged Princess of the Southern Lands, Rose. He looked up at her.

"Thank you Prince Sesshomaru, for helping me and I'm sorry for any problems that I may have caused between you and your mother." Rose said as she bowed her head.

"It is nothing to worry about. My mother will have to deal with father about her ridiculous actions. She knows that until we reach 13 we are to be fought one on one. Only afterward may we be fought against in unfair odds." He sniffed.

"Still you have my thanks." Rose insisted.

"You did well against all of them. You act as if you had more than just half youkai blood in your veins." Sesshomaru commented.

"I thank you but I ended up falling before them." Rose said shyly.

"Yes, you may have but none that came against you left untouched. You were able to wound every one of them that fought you. I find that very impressive Princess." Sesshomaru commented and smiled.

Rose blushed furiously. No one had ever commented so on her abilities in combat. Her teachers had always been hard on her because she was a hanyou. They thought that they could beat the human blood out of her, though it never worked of course.

"I must go. Father will want a recount of the events that took place in the Sparring Room. I hope you heal soon and that we see you back there Princess Rose." Sesshomaru bowed and left the room.

Rose didn't know what to quite make of the whole thing but she was happier after Sesshomaru's visit. Her father and brother could hear her humming to herself. They both smiled knowingly.


	4. Ch 4: Departure of Two Kinds

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 4: Departure of Two Kinds**

* * *

Rose awoke to find her father still by her mother's side. She had dressed and was going to head to the dining hall to eat breakfast with the Prince, Sesshomaru. She walked to her mother's bedside and touched Sakura's shoulder.

"Rose sweetheart, good morning," her mother managed weakly. Rose smiled sadly at her mother. Rose knew that Sakura would not be with her for much longer. She had already spoken to her brother about what was happening. She saddened knowing that when her mother died so too would her father.

Lord Shin, the Dog Demon who was once seen as Great as Lord Inu no Taishio, had used the mating ceremony that would ensure that he and his mate would be together never separated in both life and death. When Sakura died he would follow her, leaving Rose to fend for herself in a world where she was not welcomed.

Rose looked at her parents and her heart sank. She wanted the kind of love that they had, but she was saddened by the way things had turned out for them. Now she was going to lose them both so soon. She wanted to cry but instead chose to smile at them and hold her head high. "I'll go eat breakfast, Father. Would you like me to bring you something back? I'm going to bring something back for mother." Lord Inu no Taishio had allowed Shin and Sakura to once again eat in their room since Sakura was no longer able to move from the bed.

"No Rose. Go and eat daughter." Shin answered. Rose inclined her head and then left the room.

Talon walked in and nodded to his father who nodded back. He went to his step-mother and took her hand. "Lady Sakura, soon your pain will end. Do not worry over Rose. I will make sure that she is well taken care of. I am going now to speak with Lord Inu no Taishio. I believe he will agree to let her stay until I can win back our lands. Do not worry for I will win them back." The last was said to his father to reassure him that everything would be alright. Shin looked at his son and smiled for the first time in weeks.

"Never think that I am not happy to call you my son, Talon. I couldn't be prouder of you or of Rose. I just wish that Sakura and I had more time. I'm sorry that I never told you." Shin said as he stood and hugged his son tightly. "I know you will always do me proud in whatever you do." He whispered.

"Thank you father, I will go now and speak with Lord Inu no Taishio, then after I will leave for the Southern Lands to gather our allies. I love you father. May your days be happy." Talon said sadly and then left the room, knowing full well that, that would be the last time he would ever see his father alive again.

Dining Hall

Rose walked back from the dining hall. She carried a large plate of food and was concentrating on not spilling it. She had just finished eating with the Prince and had noticed his expressionless looks at her hair. She wondered why he looked so curiously at her hair. There wasn't anything special about it, it was red. She kept it in a bun constantly. She didn't want to cut it because her mother and father liked her long hair, but it got into her eyes. So as a way to please both them and her she kept it up and out of her face while letting it grow longer and longer.

Rose returned to the room to find that Talon was no longer there. He had come to the dining hall while she was eating and told her that he would be leaving. She had looked at him sadly and nodded. He then said goodbye and left. Rose was disappointed that he had not mentioned what she should do. Rose thought that Talon had known Sakura was dying. Did he not want her around because she was a hanyou? Rose shook her head. She wasn't sure what she was going to do once her mother and father passed on.

Rose looked up at her parents. Her father seemed sadder. He had yet to notice that she was there. She could hear him speaking so softly and lovingly to her mother.

"Sakura, do you remember where we met." Shin said to her mother. Sakura nodded, too tired to speak.

"I wish we could go back there." Shin whispered. He kissed Sakura tenderly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Why don't you take her there Father? I know you and mother don't have much time left, so it's okay if you take her there." Rose said as she set the food down on a nearby table.

"Rose? You wouldn't mind?" Shin asked his daughter.

"No, of course not, I'll be fine so there's no need to worry." Rose said smiling sadly. "You and mommy should be allowed to do as you wish. So go ahead."

"Thank you my beautiful Rose." Shin walked over and kissed his daughter on her head. Rose ran over to Sakura and hugged her mother, kissing her on the cheek. Shin then picked up his wife and took her to the balcony where Rose followed after them.

"We love you Rose. Thank you. I know you will be okay." Shin said as he leapt into the air and sped to the place where he and Sakura had first met. Rose watched them until she couldn't see them anymore. She then walked slowly back into the rooms Lord Inu no Taishio had given her and her family. She started packing her things to leave.

"Lady Rose." She heard and then felt a prick on her cheek. She allowed it pass and then held her hand out. A little speck appeared in her tiny hand.

"Master Myoga, how nice to see you," Rose smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"More importantly," the flea said, "what are you doing milady?" The flea jumped up and down.

"I'm leaving Master Myoga. My mother and father were the reason I was able to stay here. I won't trouble Lord Inu no Taishio any longer. There is nothing for me here Master Myoga." She said solemnly.

"No!!! You can't leave milady. I don't want you too. You don't have too. You're one of two people who won't smack me if I take blood, and you're blood is soooo tasty. Please don't go!!!" Myoga pleaded.

"It's no use Master Myoga. Thank you for always being so nice to me. You were one of my few friends. I thank you for that." Rose said as she set him down and walked out of the room and ran out of the castle.

_"I won't think about leaving Sesshomaru behind. Or that I'm probably running to my death. I won't think about my brother leaving me. I'll be okay. Maybe I can make it back and Talon will take me in if I promise not to __be a burden and help him gain his lands back." _Rose thought this as she ran farther and farther away from the castle-fortress of the Western Lands.


	5. Ch 5: Return

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 5: ****Return**

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the hall and stopped in front of the room assigned to. He knocked on the door. He could smell death coming from within the room. Sesshomaru knew that Sakura had been dying. He had also been there when Talon talked to his father about letting Rose stay here. He would never allow it to show, but Sesshomaru was overjoyed that Rose would be staying longer with them. It would give him time to get to know Rose, to see if she was the one.

He knocked on the door again. Again he got no answer. He opened the door and realized, as the scents hit him, that all of the occupants had left. He could barely smell Roses scent and didn't know what was going on.

Throne Room

"Milord!!! Milord!!! We have a problem!!" Myoga shouted as he jumped onto Lord Inu no Taishio shoulder.

"Calm down Myoga. Now what is wrong?" Lord Inu no Taishio said quietly. Sesshomaru ran into the room.

"Lord Father." He said formally, he bowed. "Rose has left, Father. The headed out toward the Southern Lands. The youkai out there will make sure that she becomes their dinner if we don't find her quickly."

"That's what I was going to tell you." Myoga said. "We must find her Master!!! She may be brave and strong for a hanyou child, but she is still a child and will get hurt!!!" Myoga whined.

"Then three of us will go to find her immediately." Lord Inu no Taishio said as he rose and left the castle-fortress with his son and his retainer by his side.

Toward the Southern Lands

Rose ran as two dragons sped after her. These particular dragons hated Inu-youkai, especially Lord Inu no Taishio. They had smelled that Rose came from the Great Dog Youkai's castle-fortress.

"She maybe a hanyou but if we kill her it may hurt the Great Dog!" One dragon said to the other as he spat out the last two words angrily.

The other dragon laughed as they continued to give chase. He could see in front of them that the Inu-Hanyou tripped and fell. "Yes and now is our chance."

Rose got up quickly and turned to face her attackers. She prepared herself to fight and most likely die but she would try to take them down with her. The dragons closed the distance between themselves and Rose quickly.

Rose braced for the pain, but once again it never came. The three about to engage in combat froze as an earth quaking roar sounded through the forest around them. The dragons went pale and tried to run away from the roar. They didn't make it.

Lord Inu no Taishio came down upon them and using Tetsaiga, incinerated both dragons in one swoop. Rose could only stare at Lord Inu no Taishio. She had known he was strong but had never imaged he could so easily take on two dragons. Dragons were more often than not, very hard creatures to kill. They didn't belong to the same category as regular youkai. They were in one all of the own.

Rose was even more shocked to see Sesshomaru walking towards her. She couldn't understand what was going on. Why had they come after her? Didn't they realize that her parents were gone and that she would be nothing but a bother to them if she continued to be in their lands?

"Lady Rose," Sesshomaru addressed her. She looked at him curiously as he bowed before her.

"Why would you bow Prince Sesshomaru? I am not a Lady only a Princess." She spoke softly, having finally gotten over her shock.

"You are a Lady now. Your mother and father have passed on. You and your brother are the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands. Until your brother mates, you will continue to be the Lady. Once he has mated though, you will once again be a Princess." Sesshomaru said just as softly.

"Lady Rose, why did you leave the castle? It's not safe for you to be out here all by yourself. I would not even allow Sesshomaru, as powerful as he is, out here unguarded." Lord Inu no Taishio said, turning Rose's attention to him.

"My mother and father are gone. There was no other reason to stay Lord Inu no Taishio. I do not want to be a burden to you any longer. I will be on my way, if you please. I am sorry that I have caused you such trouble after you were so kind to my family. Thank you and Prince Sesshomaru for saving me." Rose said, she then turned but stopped when she felt a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Lady, come back to the castle. There is much that must be discussed." Lord Inu no Taishio said as he picked Rose and Sesshomaru up and became a ball of light, speeding to the castle-fortress.

Throne Room

Rose was back in the castle and in the throne room before she could even figure out what was happening. She now stood before Lord Inu no Taishio and his family.

"Your brother asked me to look after you and to let you stay here until you were old enough to come aid him, unless he was able to gain the Southern Lands back. If that were to happen he would come to get you himself. I agreed to his favor. You are welcome in my castle Rose." Lord Inu no Taishio said, smiling at the girl who looked so confused and amazed at the same time.

"But milord," Rose protested, "I will only cause you more trouble if I stay here. Unless you could find some way for me to serve you, I could never allow myself to stay." She didn't want to be anymore trouble to the Great Dog Youkai. If he could find something for her to do so she wouldn't be a bother than she would stay until her brother came or called her.

Lord Inu no Taishio looked at the girl curiously. He wasn't sure what he could have her do. There would be no way that she could be a servant, she was a Princess and he would not allow her to lower herself. He felt a tap on his arm and looked down to see Sesshomaru wanting to speak to him.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" Lord Inu no Taishio inquired. Sesshomaru leaned up and whispered so lightly in his ear only Inu no Taishio was able to here him. His eyes widened at his son's words and grinned uncontrollably. "I like your idea son, but will the Lady of the Southern Lands agree to it." He said.

"What would he want me to agree to?" Rose asked a little scared. She didn't know what she should be in for.

"You will be allowed to stay here on two conditions. The first is that you become betrothed to Sesshomaru to become his mate when you two become of age." Lord Inu no Taishio smiled as he looked at the little girl.

Rose's eyes became as big as saucers. She couldn't believe that he would allow a hanyou to mate his son, but here he was offering his son to her. _"Wait__," Rose_ thought, _"didn't he say that it was Sesshomaru's idea!!! Sesshomaru wants me to be his future mate!" _Rose thought that she would burst with joy when she came to that revelation. "Yes I will agree to it, milord." Rose smiled.

"The second condition," Sesshomaru said as he walked down the stairs and came to stand in front of her. "Is that you never put your hair up again. You will always wear it down from this point on." With that said Sesshomaru reached up and using his claw, cut Rose's scrunchie. Rose's hair fell in waves down her back and Sesshomaru seemed mesmerized by the fall of the ruby waves.


	6. Ch 6: Foreplay

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 6: Foreplay**

11 years later

Rose was sweating profusely as she and Sesshomaru went at it again. They had already done this for hours and she was beginning to tire. She didn't know how much more of him she could take.

Sesshomaru twirled his practice sword and tried hard to land a blow on Rose, but was unsuccessful. They had been sparring for a long time. The other noble's children had already left. They didn't wish to be near the Hanyou anymore. She had bested many of them and they refused to suffer more humiliation at the hands of a Half-Breed.

Sesshomaru dodged the sword of his opponent. He could tell that Rose was tiring and used it to his advantage. He wasn't about to let up after she had beaten him at hand to hand. She was smaller and faster and therefore was able to dodge his movements better. He never liked the hand to hand combat anyway. It seemed very barbaric to him and would only be used if all other options were used up.

Rose made a lunge for Sesshomaru and missed horribly. The sweat was dripping into her eyes and she had to keep wiping it away. She growled lowly realizing that Sesshomaru didn't seem the least bit tired. _"Damn Pure-Blooded stamina. He doesn't get tired as quickly."_ She thought as she dodged another blow directed at her ribs. If she was hit it was going to hurt for at least two days. She had learned that when they first began sparring together.

Finally in a blurring move Sesshomaru relieved Rose of her weapon. He looked around to find that they were the only ones left in the Sparring Room. Sesshomaru smiled evilly. "It seems that you are at my mercy Rose." He said in his smooth baritone voice.

Rose shivered as he fixed her with an intense gaze.

"On your knees Rose." Sesshomaru commanded. He smirked when he saw Rose raise as elegant eyebrow at his command.

"Is that right oh Great Sesshomaru?" Rose said sarcastically. She moved quickly to his side, disarmed him, and had him pinned to the floor below her before he even knew what happened.

"You shouldn't be so cocky. It's not good for you have to eat you words." She smiled down at him as she spoke.

"I still got what I commanded. You are indeed on your knees if only with me in a different position." Sesshomaru said as he made it clear of what position they were both in.

Rose gazed at their position and her face blazed red. "Even so, do not think me so easy to dominate Prince of the Western Lands." She said hooding her gaze with her long red eye lashes.

Sesshomaru growled and flipped her over onto her back, pinning her as she had him. Rose yelped and struggled to get him off her.

"What's to stop me from trying, Rose?" He said huskily.

"Oh well if that's how you want play." Rose leaned upwards and kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he had not been expecting that from the trapped Hanyou. While he was in a state of shock, Rose was able to free herself from him and ran to the door. She looked after to see what Sesshomaru was doing.

"Do you really think you can escape that easily?" Sesshomaru said as stalked toward her.

Something in Rose's blood set fire as she saw the gorgeous male come after her. She grinned and laughed. Then she took off at full speed out of the Sparring Room toward the large garden of the Castle.

Sesshomaru took off right after her. He laughed as he caught up to her only to have her turn sharply and him to have to turn around to catch up with her again. He noticed that she had found many routes to take to get to the gardens. He was going to have to ask her later how she found all these routes. He never found much time to explore and wondered how she did. They spent much of their day together so there was not much that he did that she wasn't required to do as well.

Sesshomaru arrived at the gardens and found no sight of Rose. He stalked through the gardens and heard giggling. He turned to see Rose's vixen lady-in-waiting, Marianne, stifling her laughter. "Where did she go?" He asked.

"I think she rounded that corner, sire." Marianne smiled as she pointed to the far end of the garden.

"Thank you." Sesshomaru said as he took off in the direction Marianne had pointed.

He rounded the corner and stopped. Sesshomaru grinned as he realized that Rose had found his present to her. He walked up behind her and placed his hands around her waist, holding her close. "Do you like them Rose? They hardly do you justice, since they hold your namesake." He whispered hotly into her ear.

Rose had jumped when she felt his arms encircle her, but quickly relaxed into his body. "They're beautiful, Maru." She cried.

Before them both laid mountains of roses. There were purple, green, red, pink, yellow roses. There were green roses with yellow trim, red roses with white trim, and many more. It was as if Sesshomaru had looked over the world for every kind of rose and brought them here to be placed in the garden.

"I had hoped you'd like them. I know how much you love to come here to meditate." He whispered.

"Thank you." Rose turned around in his embrace and kissed him tenderly. She laid her head on his chest and looked at all the roses that filled half of the garden.

"Now I thought you were trying to get away from me." Sesshomaru asked her, with an evil glint in his eyes.

Rose smiled and hit him playfully on the shoulder. "I don't have to try Maru, I can. Not that I really want to." She said as she took off again.

Sesshomaru chased her through the whole castle it seemed. Through many of the wings, halls, and through the library and the natural hot springs the castle had been built around. Finally he chased her into her room where she had gotten to before him and locked her door.

He used his poison to melt the lock and then proceeded into the main room. From here he went to the room that she slept in. He found, strangely, that this door was unlocked. Sesshomaru walked inside.


	7. Ch 7: Love Consummated

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 7: Love Consummated**

* * *

This chapter will be a lemon chapter, so if you wish to skip it you can. All you will miss is that Rose and Sesshomaru do it and it is okay with his Father. Thank you, you have been warned.

Also, please be kind. I have never done a lemon before. I've read many of them but never wrote one. So this is my first time. Don't stop reading please, even if the lemon sucks. Hopefully it won't. Thank you!!! Wish me good luck!!!

* * *

Rose was behind the door. She closed it quickly and leapt onto his back. "Got you." She laughed.

"Not for long you don't." Sesshomaru laughed as well. He threw her onto the bed and pinned her there. "Now what were you saying about not being dominated? I'm sure that I could find a way to dominate you and you would let me do it and like it too." He said smiling evilly.

"Oh really?" Rose seemed unconvinced.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed Rose. She gasped and he took the advantage to taste her mouth. He had wanted to for so long and finally he was able to. There had always been the chaste and innocent kisses, but he desired more from his betrothed. He wanted to touch and taste every inch of her and he intended to do just that right now.

It was this time that Lord Inu no Taishio chose to walk in. Sesshomaru and Rose looked from their position at the Lord of the Western Lands. Inu no Taishio looked at his son and then to his daughter-in-law-to-be. He sighed but looked happily at the two.

"Well if you choose to do this now, I won't argue. Just realize Sesshomaru, that if she becomes pupped (Inu-youkai term for being pregnant) she will not be allowed to return to the Southern Lands to help her brother. That being said, you will have to deal with her brother's fury for her not being returned to him so she can help him. Also you will have to be mated immediately." Inu no Taishio informed them both. With that, he left the room closing the door behind him.

"What do you say Rose?" Sesshomaru asked his betrothed. He didn't care that they would have to be mated sooner, he hoped for it. He loved Rose deeper than he ever thought could be possible. As to her brother, as long as he had Rose he could deal with anything. If he had to, Sesshomaru himself would go to help her brother to regain the Southern Lands.

Rose looked up at Sesshomaru. He was breath-taking, and to think he chose her to be mated to. She could hardly believe that this was all real. She wiggled her wrist and he let go of them. Rose raised her arms and placed them around Sesshomaru's neck. "I want nothing more than to be with you my love." She said as she pulled him down to for a passionate kiss.

"As do I." Sesshomaru whispered. He began untying her unusual clothing she had gotten from a foreign royal family that had visited them. He remembered how she kept looking at one of the women that were wearing the clothes. Where they been from? As he thought he remembered the family had been from a country called Angleland (I believe that was what England was called back then, sorry I don't quite remember), if he remembered correctly. He removed her clothing only to notice that she had already untied the obi and was divesting him of his own clothing.

Sesshomaru laughed. "In a rush are we dear Rose?" He said as leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

"I should be asking you the same thing Sesshomaru," Rose said as she looked herself over to find they were both clothes less. She raked her nails lightly down his chest over his pale skin and pink nipples. She was rewarded with a loud groan from her soon-to-be-lover. Rose looked up to see Sesshomaru's eye hooded. He was giving her a very predatory look, the look lit a fire in her veins that quickened through her body and tightened her stomach.

Sesshomaru looked down at Rose and wondered how many times he could make her scream. He was going to be happy to find the answer to that question out. "Rose." He whispered her name and leaned down to kiss her again. He could smell her arousal and it excited him, increasing his own arousal. Sesshomaru began to knead Rose's breast in his hand. He rubbed her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, cause Rose squirm underneath him. He was delighted to feel her hands tangle in his hair and hear her moans as he continued to play with her breasts.

"Sesshomaru." Rose moaned as he leaned down and kissed her right breast.

Sesshomaru kissed all around her breast, only touching the nipple as he brushed past it. He smiled as he heard Rose's moans become whimpers as he passed over the tight peak again. He finally closed his mouth over her nipple making Rose throw her head back and moan loudly. He did the same to her left breast.

Rose felt as if she was being tortured as Sesshomaru teased her breasts. He made her ache to take her nipple into his mouth before he actually did so. She was trying to think of some way to pay him back that same sweet torture. She smiled and moaned again as Sesshomaru tugged her nipple gently. He then began licking, nipping and kissing his way down Rose's flat stomach to her hidden jewel. He kissed her thigh and could hear as Rose inhaled sharply.

Sesshomaru put his nose close to her core and inhaled deeply. He almost laughed as he realized that she actually smelled like the sweetest rose that had ever been created. He shook his head and tentatively kissed her core.

Rose nearly jumped off the bed when he kissed her there. She didn't know how quite to react. She had heard from other maids that there men would never do such a thing. She had wondered what Sesshomaru was doing until he kissed her. "Sesshomaru," she said very shakily, "you don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to Rose. Do you know that you smell sweeter than any rose that I have ever smelled? I have to know how you taste Rose." Sesshomaru opened Rose up with his hands as he kissed and licked her core.

Rose's moans became louder and louder as Sesshomaru tasted her. Her grip on his hair tightened almost painfully. Sesshomaru realized though, that it didn't hurt only aroused him further. He hadn't thought he could get any harder, but sure enough Rose pushed him to his limits as she always seemed to do.

"You taste like finest nectar," Sesshomaru whispered, but Rose could still hear even over her constant moans.

Sesshomaru went back to kissing and lightly nipping at Rose's core. Rose had finally decided that she had, had enough torture and jerked Sesshomaru's head away from her core. Sesshomaru looked at her curiously.

"Rose?" Sesshomaru said, but was quickly silenced by a passionate kiss. Rose tried to gain dominance over Sesshomaru, but they were at a stalemate, a perfect match for each other, never letting the other win. Rose was able to distract Sesshomaru enough so she could flip him over.

Before Sesshomaru knew what was happening he was on his back with a very beautiful red headed goddess above smiling wickedly at him. Rose's hair formed a red curtain around their faces as she bent down to kiss him. As she kissed him, she ran her nails over his nipples again, eliciting another groan from Sesshomaru. "Now it's my turn to torture you." She said smiling evilly at her lover.

Sesshomaru groaned at her words. He was positive he could turn the tables and take her, but he decided he would see what she wanted to do. Then he would take her. He groaned loudly as he felt Rose's lips encircle his left nipple.

She played with his nipple, tugging, licking, nipping it. She was getting some very erotic groans and moans from Sesshomaru and loved it. Rose kissed and massaged her way down his chest after torturing both of his nipples. She dipped her tongue into his navel as she passed over it. Finally she arrived to his own treasure. Rose felt a bit intimidated, Sesshomaru was huge. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but she wasn't sure if he was going to even fit in her. She gingerly wrapped her hand around his length and then quickly released when Sesshomaru howled painfully, at least it sounded painful to her. She looked up at him questioningly. "Don't stop please." Sesshomaru moaned out as he let his head fall back onto the bed.

Rose wrapped her hand around him again and couldn't believe how soft the skin was or how hard he was. She ran her hand down his length and was rewarded with a moan. She thought that his tasting her and nearly driven her crazy, the same would happen to him if she tasted him. Rose smiled evilly and looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure what was going through his little vixen's head but he was certain he would be happy to find out. He watched as her mouth hovered over his length, he cocked an eyebrow but then slammed his eyes shut when he felt and saw Rose take him into her mouth. He practically shouted in pleasure at her ministrations. He hadn't figured she would do such a thing, but was glad for it either way. He was panting as he felt her tongue make lazy circle all over him. He wasn't quite sure how much he could take, but he wanted to be in her when he came. Sesshomaru used the same ploy she had used on him to get him to move.

Rose felt the hand in her hair and felt as it lifted her away from his length. She looked at him questioningly.

"My, my little vixen, who would have thought that you could snap my control so quickly. Now though, I will make you mine. No one will touch you but me, I will kill any who try." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear as he laid her down beneath him once more.

Sesshomaru place two fingers inside of Rose and pumped them in and out of her body. Soon Rose was moaning once more and thrusting her hips in time to his fingers. When he deemed her ready he flipped her over (doggie-style…. What?? He's a dog youkai, what would you expect?) and pushed her up on her hands and knees.

Sesshomaru moved up behind her and hugged her to his chest, kneading her breast as he quickly entered her, breaking her maidenhead. Rose stiffened as the pain hit her; it felt like someone had torn into her. Sesshomaru felt too big and uncomfortable, Rose whimpered but he never moved.

Finally another discomfort took place and Rose leaned upwards into Sesshomaru. He slid out slightly and heard Rose gasp. He then slid into her again, and watched her reaction. Rose moaned and tried to push against him. Sesshomaru was satisfied that she was over her pain and began to slowly pump in and out of her.

Rose's moans escaladed, and Sesshomaru joined her. She could feel fire lighting and a coil tightening in her belly. She moved together with Sesshomaru as she felt herself getting tighter and hotter. She felt as if she was drowning and didn't know how to stop, nor did she want to stop.

Sesshomaru was trying to hold himself back, but wouldn't be able to for much longer. He brought a claw to play with the little bundle of nerves above where he had entered her.

Rose almost screamed as she felt him bring her over the edge. Sesshomaru kept sliding in and out until he too came. Rose could feel a knot form inside of her and instinctively knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be getting out anytime soon.

They collapsed to the bed with Sesshomaru still locked inside of Rose, both wonderfully exhausted. Finally the the knot went back down and Sesshomaru slid out of Rose. She moaned as she felt him leave her. Sesshomaru brought the covers up over them both as Rose turned to face him. She snuggled close to him and he wrapped her up into his arms, holding her close to him with her head on his heart.

* * *

Wow that was long. If you want me to post Chapter 8, you're gonna have to be nice and review. LOL. Come on peeps!! Please review my fic. I've 7 reviews now, 5 from Kyatsu-chan!! Thank you Kyatsu-chan, SheWhoIsLost, and sl.smith for your reviews.

Anyway, if you all can get my reviews up you'll get another chapter and possibly the second story to this one! I've already got it planned out and am almost finished with the 8th chapter. So get to reviewin'!!!!  
Thank you and goodnight!!!

Mac


	8. Ch 8: Cold Feeling

**The Princess of the Southern Lands**

**Chapter 8: Cold Feeling**

**  
**There will be a small lime in the beginning.  
**  
**Rose woke up and looked at Sesshomaru. She smiled tenderly and lightly touched his face; he looked so relaxed and happy when she saw the smile grace his lips. He looked gorgeous and Rose felt her heart flutter. She loved him more than anything, even more than she loved her parents she thought.

Rose caressed Sesshomaru's face and saw his eyes flutter open. Sesshomaru smiled brightly and pulled Rose closer into him. "Good morning," Rose whispered to Sesshomaru. "Did you sleep well?"

Sesshomaru nuzzled Rose's cheek lazily. "Wonderfully well, and you?"

Rose smiled and nuzzled him back. "I think that's the best sleep I've had in a very long time milord."

**Lime!!!**

Sesshomaru placed his hand on Rose's left breast and began massaging it. A low moan came from Rose as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her nipple. He bent down and began kissing, licking, and nipping her breast. 

Rose laced her fingers into his silver hair and tugged on it. Sesshomaru brought his head up and was assaulted by Rose's hungry lips.

"Lady Rose I brought you breakfast and you need to get up to go to the Sparring…" Marianne stopped dead at the entrance to Rose's room. She could see clearly that Rose was definitely not alone. "Oh…my…" Marianne saw silver hair and knew at once that she had walked in on Rose and Sesshomaru. Her face turned bright red and she stuttered, "Uh… um… uh… I'm so-sorry. I…I…I uh… didn't mean to-to walk in on you…mi-milord. I'll uh, wait outside for you mi-milady." Marianne backed out of the entrance way and closed the door a little louder than was necessary.

"Well, damn, Maru. That's the second time someone has walked in on us." Rose laughed. She then received a slap to her backside where upon she yelped and about jumped out of the bed, for she had not been expecting it. She looked at Sesshomaru as to say "What the hell'd you do that for??"

"A Lady should not talk as such," he said, but was smiling trying to hold back his laughter.

"We might as well get up Maru. I imagine someone else might try coming in so we better get up." Rose sighed unhappily. She wanted to stay here with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead. "Yes we might as well but we will need to take a shower," he said with an evil glint in his eyes. Rose shivered for she knew the implications. She smiled, kissed him passionately and then took off to the hot spring connected to her room. Sesshomaru growled and took off after here for he would not be denied.

Throne Room

"I've had enough. I will not allow such a union, _My Lord_." The Lady of the West shouted at her husband.

"She is a lowly half-breed. I had hoped that Sesshomaru would grow out of this infatuation of her. Unfortunately, she has somehow bewitched him. I will not allow it!!!!" The Lady huffed, her eyes flashing red.

"You have no choice but to allow it. Sesshomaru has already bed her." Inu no Tashio said calmly as he rubbed his temples. They had been at this ever since his mate had gone to see where their son was to find him gone. One of the servant girls had said she had seen Rose and Sesshomaru go into Rose's room, and that they hadn't left.

"I don't care if he has bedded her. If she's not with a pup then it doesn't mean that they must mate. If she was with a pup then I would have to allow it."

"And if she is pupped?" A lone voice said as all eyes turned to the young Prince involved in the mess being debated over.

"You had better pray she is not or I'll…." Sesshomaru's mother started.

"Milord!!!!" Myoga jumped onto Inu no Taishio's cheek. "There is a messenger from the Southern Lands. She was sent by Lord Talon!!!!" Myoga shouted.

"Send her in. Lady…. You had better behave yourself." Inu no Taishio warned his mate.

"Of course." She replied snidely.

The messenger seemed to glide into the room, but this was natural to a full-blooded youkai. She was about 6 feet tall with long flowing blonde tresses. She had large silver eyes. She looked much like a female version of Talon but they were not related.

The woman bowed. "Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Inu no Taishio. My Lord Talon requests that his sister be sent back to her home lands with me." The woman said as she came up from her bow. The Lady started toward the woman smiling evilly.

"Lady." It was said as a warning from Inu no Taishio. "It is possible that she is pupped. What will you do if she is?" The Lord asked the woman.

The woman looked at him with a confused expression. "I do not understand, sire. Why would she be pupped?" The woman asked.

"She and my son are betrothed. He may have pupped her." Inu no Taishio explained.

"Then she will have to come back to be mated." The woman replied.

"Fine then. She will go with you now,…"

"FATHER!" Sesshomaru turned outraged at Inu no Taishio.

"Silence! She will go now with the messenger, but if she is found to be with pup she is to be returned safely and immediately to be mated to Prince Sesshomaru." Inu no Taishio said.

"Yes milord." The woman replied.

"Send for Rose." The Lady called out.

"There is no need." Rose said as she came into view. She had been in the crowd listening and knew what would become of her. "I will go with you Malaina."

"Yes, milady." The woman bowed to Rose.

Rose walked slowly to Sesshomaru, memorizing everything that she could about him. "I'll be back. If not because of our pup, then because of the end of the conflict, but I will come back to you," Rose whispered to Sesshomaru as she embraced him tightly.

"Come back quickly sweet Rose." Sesshomaru whispered back, a gentle kiss and then Rose and Malaina were gone.

4 months later

Sesshomaru paced the throne room as he awaited news from his beloved. She had been writing to him and he to her. It helped to keep the loneliness from tearing them both to pieces. To his dismay she had not gotten pregnant from their passionate union that night. So Sesshomaru was forced to wait for his love to win the war against the invaders, before she could be returned and mated to him.

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard a commotion outside of the castle. He rushed out to see what the cause of the rucus was.

There in the middle of a crowd of nobles laid the woman who had been sent for Rose 4 months earlier. She lay in the midst of the people bleeding, with the scent of death coming clinging to her skin. She would not be in the world for too much longer.

Sesshomaru pushed the people aside to get to her.

"Malaina," He shouted.

Malaina looked up at the Prince, and he could see she was crying. "They are lost my Prince. Lady Rose, Lord Talon. They are gone, lost, dead." Malaina said as she breathed her last.

Sesshomaru stopped, rooted to the ground upon which he sat. Beside him there was movement, but he did not register it as his father came took him away.

"Sesshomaru!!!!!" Finally Sesshomaru came back to himself, only to fold into himself on the ground.

"She's gone. Malaina said Rose is dead!" Was all he could say as he was taken to his room.

Garden – 1 week later

Sesshomaru looked as pale as a ghost. He sat on a bench in the garden, looking at all the beautiful roses he had, had planted for his beloved.

His eyes flashed red, and all that could be seen next was the utter destruction of all the roses in sight. _"What good are they if I cannot have the one Rose that I want!!!?"_ Sesshomaru thought.

"See my poor son." Sesshomaru whipped around to find his mother, beautiful as always looking sadly upon him.

"This is why I didn't want you to fall for her. Hanyous and Humans are weak. The only good they are to us, is as canon fodder, servants, nothing more my son. Forget her. You will find another whom is more beautiful and loving than she was. Listen to your mother this time. Hanyous and Humans need to be put out of their misery. No need to make such pathetic being struggle in a world where they cannot survive." The Lady of the West said as she embraced her son and held him close. He could not see the smile of pure satisfaction on her lips. She was glad that Rose was dead.

"You are right mother, as always. I will listen to you from now on." Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head to her. He could feel his heart freeze. He would never let another into his heart again, especially someone of a weaker blood than his. He would never be hurt again and he would make damn sure of it.

"That's right my dear son. Mother always knows best." The Lady's smiled deepened.

THE END OF THE PRINCESS OF THE SOUTHERN LANDS

Author's Note:  
Okay, no one kill me please. There is a sequel. Well actually there's a sequel and then an alternate sequel. So I'm going to put up the original and see how it goes.

If I get good reviews then you get to see the alternate sequel.

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story. I will try to get the sequel up soon, btw it's called Return to Me.


End file.
